


Beyond: Two worlds

by Qwalexa



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwalexa/pseuds/Qwalexa
Summary: Seven has been alone for all her life, and being locked in a bunker, she understands this more than ever.  But maybe someone from her past life can fix it...
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Seven sat on the floor staring at the grey walls, that she hated with all her soul. That room has been practically unchanged for all those years, it still caused only despair and a feeling of regret. It was so stupid to trust them! Did she really think that she could change something? That they would understand, and maybe even forgive her? That she would become not a waste of place for them? However, she has achieved the last thing. She had been nothing, and now became their main problem, well advancement, Vanya. Great job.

She started crying, hugging her knees. She hadn't wanted this! Hadn't wanted to hurt Allison, hadn't wanted powers like that, hadn't wanted her own family to be scared of her. Seven clearly saw fear in their eyes, when they were looking at her through this thick glass, not skipping a sound from outside. In her father’s eyes was exactly the same fear, when he locked her here. Seven remembered this, as she remembered days she spent in this room. Long, absolutely identical days, along only with herself and grey walls, studded with thorns. All the time, there was such silence that sometimes she thought that she had died and was in the afterlife. Vanya was afraid, terribly afraid of this silence, and tried to drown out the voice in her head, which sounded so loud in the absence of other noises.

“They will keep you here forever”

Seven covered her ears with her hands, although she was absolutely sure that it wouldn’t help.

“Do you want to stay there forever?” 

She shook her head, swallowing tears. No, no, she didn’t want it… 

“So do it.”  
“You know, you can do it.”  
“Do it, or you will stay there forever.”  
“Do it….”

Seven cringed, trying to ignore the voice, that became louder and more insistent….  
She knew that she couldn’t take this much longer, and the Voice was right…  
Until she heard him.  
A voice from the past, that she managed to forget.  
Seven wiped away her tears, and for the first time in so many years hope settled in her heart.

-Aiden? Is it you?

She closed her eyes. She wasn’t alone finally, because he was there and he was ready to help. He will always be there for her, no matter what happens.

-Aiden. You’re there.

Seven wasn’t alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

-How did you find me? - Finally asked Seven, unable to suppress her curiosity, and Aiden immediately told her everything, as if he was waiting for her to ask.  
After Jodie's death, which stopped the merging of the two worlds, he was searching for her in another world for a long time, until he finally understood that he was looking in the wrong place, and her soul was not among the dead. It remained to look elsewhere ...  
It was easy for Aiden to cross the border of other worlds - no more difficult than walking through walls in the world of living people. It was much more difficult to find her among millions of universes, but he was able to do this too - because once they were connected and this connection was not completely severed. The search took a long time, and at some point he was completely desperate - until he saw the shining.  
“You shone so brightly that your light was visible in thousands of worlds. As soon as I felt it, I headed towards you.” - Aiden finished, expecting her reaction. He was very proud that he was able to find her.  
-You came on time. Seven smiled, feeling pleasant warmth inside. No one cared so much about her (at least while she was Vanya), and she was scared of thinking about what might have happened if Aiden had never found her, or rather, what she would do if her power had escaped out of control. The consequences could be irreparable ...  
"Don't think about what happened or what might have been. You need to remember what’s gonna happen."  
-What’s gonna happen? Vanya narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he was talking about. Suddenly, a picture emerged from the distant corners of the memory - a huge tornado is approaching the city, predicting the coming of another world ...  
-We have to prevent this! “Seven didn’t know where this determination came from, but she knew exactly what she needed to do. It came from somewhere in the distant past, these memories that had long been forgotten - but which still obliged her to something. Therefore, Vanya could not just sit and cry because of her family, which she blamed for most of her problems - she needed to do something to stop the impending threat. If not her - then who can fix it?  
-Aiden? Seven called to her feet. She must stop sitting in this hole and harass herself - it's so stupid!  
-Can you open this door?  
He didn't make her wait long, and the hatch opened with a loud creak. Vanya hesitated for a second, but nevertheless stepped over the threshold. For the first time in her life she has a goal, and she will do everything to achieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested , Academy Umbrella will finally appear in the next chapter. )))
> 
> P.S. If you found some grammar mistakes, please let me know. I will be very grateful.


End file.
